In many residential, commercial, institutional and other settings, floor drains are installed to collect and discharge fluid, etc. A typical drain may be connected to a sewer or other discharge conduit and includes a trap, such as a goose neck, sealed by an amount of fluid in the trap. Should the trap seal fluid dry out, the drain provides an opening for sewer/conduit odors, insects, etc to enter up through the drain. Trap seal primers provide fluid, such as water, to keep the drain sealed. Often such trap seal primers are coupled to a fluid source such as plumbing for potable water. If the drain and potable water plumbing are coupled incorrectly, pressure differentials may cause a draw or backflow of non-potable fluid or other matter from the trap into the potable water, fowling the potable water and its plumbing. An unobstructed air gap between the trap and potable water plumbing provides a manner to avoid such pressure differentials.